


Perception

by gemerenchang



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint and Tasha are BFFs, Coulson actually tazes them, Developing Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemerenchang/pseuds/gemerenchang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decided that his biography should be titled ‘This Looks Bad, But It’s Actually Not’.</p><p>Ask Tasha, she would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

Clint decided that his biography should be titled ‘This Looks Bad, But It’s Actually Not’.

Ask Tasha, she would know.

And this applies when Stark showed up, drunk and miserable on the anniversary of his parents death who was killed by his surrogate father -something like that, he was slurring all over the place, it was hard to interpret- because hey, turns out under all that snark and narcissism is an actual heart protected by an arc reactor.

Somehow that night turned into a really drunken and hot one night stand. Clint now can verify that Tony Stark really is good in bed. The next day, when both of them were nursing their hangovers, Clint may or may not have said that Stark was welcome for any more no-string-attached sex in the near future.

So that was how their relationship changed from ‘teammates’ to ‘snarkfriends and fuckbuddies’.

It looks bad, it sounds like a catastrophe waiting to happen, but it’s actually not.

Clint had to explain to Tasha about that.

 

//

 

So okay, this looks bad, with the cast and the bandages because who knew jumping off a building and being caught by the Hulk without a titanium alloy armor would hurt so much. Clint didn’t. This looks bad, but it’s actually not because he’s fine.

Tasha says that it might be because of the drugs, but really he’s okay.

Stark rolls his eyes, meanly pats Clint’s bruised cheek and says that he’ll live.

Clint knows that. Just like he knows that Stark will to hole himself up and make a new bow that would be kickass and trick arrows that may or may not help Clint fight better.

For now, it looks bad, but it’s not.

 

//

 

Stark is kidnapping him. This sounds bad because Coulson will track them down and tase them and let them drool on the floor while he watches the reruns of New Adventure of Old Christine. He did do that.

Clint told Tasha that is sounds bad, and it did look bad because two grown men were on the floor, passed out, but it actually wasn’t because Stark became Tony and there may or may not be an agreement for a monogamous relationship.

 

//

 

This looks bad, Clint thinks as Tony’s unconscious body is transferred into surgery. Villain of the week brought a friend that had a thousand teeth that was as strong as titanium and Tony was bitten on the leg.

The rule that applies to Clint Barton doesn’t apply to Tony Stark. The title of his biography would be ‘This Looks Bad, But It’s Actually Worse’.

Tasha assured him that this might look bad, but Tony survived worse.

 

//

 

“This,” Tony says, gesturing to his left leg, all wrapped up, “looks worse than it is.”

Clint has a hard time believing it, this is Tony after all. But then again…

“And this is better than palladium poisoning, trust me.” Tony continues.

Clint lets out a breath that he was holding ever since he saw Tony about to become lunch for the monster. This is bad, he thinks, he is way too attached. He won’t be the same after this. If this ends. If this ends, he might actually be heartbroken. This is bad.

Tony holds his hands and asks him to show how one have sex with an injured leg. Clint laughs and thinks that like everything in Clint’s life, it looks bad, being so in love with a person, especially Tony Stark, but it’s actually not.

Tasha catches Clint riding Tony and leaves in a huff. Yeah, he’ll have to make it up to her later.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if I got Clint's voice right...


End file.
